


Latî

by Rikaaan



Series: Latî [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28084587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikaaan/pseuds/Rikaaan
Summary: A waning moon on the brink of disappearing meets a caged bird who just wants to be free. But when the caged bird finally attains its freedom, it realizes that the waning moon has long disappeared.
Series: Latî [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057442





	Latî

**Bungad** **  
** **-** _front; threshold_

* * *

Inside a private dojo, a lone figure stands in the middle of the wooden floorboard, his body forming a stance, stiff and taut. He has his eyes closed, focusing intently on his routine. In a blink, he brings his arm forward, bending it to block a non-existent attack. A swift punch forward then follows, and he quickly pivots his heel around. As his body follows the momentum, he jumps, subsequently sending a high kick.

As both of his feet land on the ground—his body still positioned in a fighting stance—he takes a deep breath. After a short beat, he slowly moves his body—decreasing the distance of his closed fists, and he stands firmly—finally letting out a breath from his mouth.

Silently, he opens his eyes; his steel and focused gaze stare forward, unfaltering. He takes another breath, easing out the strain that he put within his body.

“Okay, I think that is enough for this morning session, Remi. You’re going to be late if you continue any longer.” A man with a steel gaze alerts the youth as he enters the dojo, leaning his shoulder against the sliding door he just opened. He is wearing navy blue practice robes and has his shoulder-length hair tied to a ponytail. How he moves his body screams that he is not a mere middle-aged man, and not to be looked down upon. His name is Edward.

The lone figure—now named Remi—averts his eyes toward the newcomer with a slight smile, slightly nodding as he stretches his body, feeling a bit relieved and gratified that he finally finishes his morning routine.

“Sure enough, your kata is perfect as ever, son.” His father remarks.

Remi rolls his eyes. “If my memory serves me right, I saw no one watching as I practiced, dad.”

“I saw the lasts of your kata. It’s the same as ever, swift and full of force. I can’t even fathom how I got such a dedicated son like you.” His father dramatically speaks as he wipes a non-existent tear.

“Don’t be such a sap,” he playfully chides as he walks toward the corner to get his towel.

“Ah?! Is this how you’re supposed to speak with your father?!”

“Shut up, dad.” He ambles towards the entrance as he wipes away the sweat and motions with his other hand. “Move, dad. I still need to get breakfast.”

The man sighs as he moves away from the entrance. He shrugs and walks away. Remi follows his dad after closing the door to the dojo. “Though it is astounding that you've kept with the routine I’ve given you ages ago,” he contemplates as he continues walking, playing with his goatee. “Eh, with your  _ hobbies _ , I was certain that you would be forgoing them.”

“Don’t include me in your stereotypes, dad.” Remi clicks his tongue, feeling annoyed at his father’s claim since it has a bit of truth in it. “The routines are perfect for exercising my mind and body. I never thought of skipping them just to do my hobbies. I’m not an idiot.”

Edward looks at his son, astonished. He then guffaws as he not-so-gently pats the back of his son. “HA HA HA! That is why I’m so proud of you!”

“Argh, don’t hit me with your goddamn heavy hand, dad! Go away! I need to take a bath!” He grumbles and rushes toward his room.

In his haste, he doesn’t notice his father smiling wistfully at his back.

* * *

“Well, good morning to my two idiots!” Exclaims a woman as the pair of men enter the kitchen. Her sunny disposition lights the room with brightness, which the pair of father and son can’t even try to imitate as try as they might. She has her hair cut short, making her beauty more evident to see. She is wearing a pair of dark brown capri pants and a comfy sporty blouse. A huge smile is plastered on her face as she places the plates on the table.

“Good morning, my dear Faye!” The older man lovingly exclaims as he approaches his wife to give her a morning hug and show their love to their obviously-not-watching son.

Remi lets out an exasperated sigh and takes a seat.

As the lovebirds finish their romancing, the couple finally finds in their minds to eat breakfast. Another sigh escapes from the youth’s lips.

* * *

After finishing breakfast, he hurriedly runs out of the house, bringing his bag along—slinging it onto his shoulder. “Bye, Mom, Dad! I’ll be going!”

“Ah, Remi, dear! We still need to talk about something with you!” Faye exclaims as she runs after her son. But Remi is quick on his feet and is already too far away for Faye to catch up. "Just make sure you come home before 18:00, got me?" She exclaims to her son, which Remi answers with a wave of his hand. The older woman sighs in frustration as she gradually loses sight of her son.

A pat on her shoulder wakens her from her frustration. “We can’t do anything about this, dear. Let just fate follow its course. We need to prepare.” Edward carefully suggests and gives his wife a firm yet comforting hug.

Faye sadly smiles as she nods within her husband’s embrace. “You’re right. I’ll miss him.”

* * *

Sliding the door to his classroom open, he immediately meets the admiring gazes of his peers.

“Yo, it’s  _ the _ Remi Malea! You’re unusually late,” a brown-haired youth greets Remi as he takes a seat.

Remi unrestrainedly sighs as he slumps onto his table. “I got too worked up in practice, then Mom and Dad delayed me for a bit.”

The brown-haired youth boisterously laughs as he looks at Remi in amusement. “I can’t believe you’ve arrived here unscathed, with the sports clubs  _ kindly _ asking your assistance and all,” He whistles as he sits beside the newcomer. He shudders when he recalls numerous sporty students roaring and running after Remi when he arrives a little bit too early before. “Though the reactions from the others never get old when you enter the premises.” He comments suddenly, restraining another laugh.

“What do you mean?” Remi asks, looking at his classmate inquisitively.

“What?! Can’t you see just how popular you are here?! Good grades, knows martial arts, good body! An exemplary prince charming of modern times!” The other youth dramatically cries out.

Remi looks at him in surprise, his face contorting in contemplation. “I don’t really notice.”

“Wha-?!” The youth looks at Remi with an unbelieving gaze; the face the latter shows him almost makes him uncertain whether his words are real or not, but then, he grits his teeth and trembles in anger, restraining himself from punching the guy before him. “Are you insane?”

Remi looks at him with a deadpan stare after he finishes putting out the necessary materials for the morning classes. “Last time I checked, I’m perfectly sane.”

“Ah… Sure…” The other youth depressingly yet blankly comments back. After a short while, he asks, “So, any plans after school? The other guys are planning to hang out again later. Wanna come with?”

Remi winks as he apologizes, a small smile gracing his lips. “Sorry, I need to get back home early today.”

And the female population in the background cries in disappointment. “Awww, Remi’s not coming!”

The said youth laughs lightly as he once more apologizes. “Really, sorry about that! My parents have something to talk about! I need to get home by 18:00!”

* * *

“Shit, shit,  _ shit _ !” Remi runs as he screams and curses, hurriedly slinging his bag on his shoulder to sprint out the school premises. He checks his wristwatch, and another curse escapes his lips when it shows numbers 17:56 in vivid red. “Ahhh! Why did the faculty need to call me on this particular day?! Ahh!!! I’m doomed!"

He’s too focused on his rushing that he doesn’t notice that the surroundings suddenly halt—as if the principle of time is merely a make-belief. The granny who is watering her plants, the small truck passing by carrying multiple gallons of water, the two cats fighting, and kids playing by the side—all sounds, movements, and everything are put to an abrupt stop, making Remi halt onto his tracks.

“W-What…?” Hastily looking around, he finds himself getting terrified of the sudden turn of events.

_ [Remi Malea, [][][][][][][][][] [][] [][][] [][][][][] [][][][][][][][] [][][][]…!] _

A sudden ringing explodes within his head, and he collapses onto the ground, clutching his head as an unbearable agony attacks him. “Argh!”

Thousands of runes suddenly burst forth beneath him, quickly rising and surrounding him as if lifting him, and they explode into blinding lights, enveloping the whole area.

Not a moment longer, the runes and blinding light disappear that it is as if it never appeared in the first place. The area then unpauses and continues along like nothing out of the world happened, but the sole youth who was in the middle of this strange phenomenon disappeared without a trace.


End file.
